city_of_sinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Land of the Gods
The Land of the Gods that they were turning away from was an enormous new city in the barbarian plains, located where the Church of the Highland Wargod once was. This was the same place Richard had taken the Doomsday IMprint from, but now it was a sprawling city with a church of the Eternal Dragon at the centre. Of course, the altar here couldn’t compare to the ruins found naturally in other planes; without a powerful priest watching over the ceremony, a majority of any offering would be lost in transmission. Still, Flowsand had strengthened the place with her Book of Time when she was still around; it was at least stable. The Land of the Gods also had shrines to the three goddesses now tied to Richard, all located in a ring around the central church. This was what gave it its name, and over the past years it had evolved into a tactical base for the Crimson Dukedom in the barbarian plains. It was a military city, with more religious officials and soldiers than commoners. Even the goddesses themselves had been shocked when they learnt of the city’s construction. Although they were now staunch allies, they had started to fear this powerful deity who kept his real name a secret from them. Flowsand had originally told them that the giant dragon was only a servant to the true deity, but even his timeforce was so powerful that they would be shackled to him if they tried to use it. Just how powerful was the god backing this dragon? They were likely strong enough to head their own pantheon. And yet, the name of the city alone made it clear that the dragon had little care for fame or glory; he was quite willing to share it all. Of course, this didn’t mean he would yield to them either. It was futile to even guess at who this was; the deity was such a powerful existence but still had no interest in faith at all. The two churches in Faelor didn’t even gather much piety, instead just functioning as markers for his existence. If Richard knew about the goddesses' worries, he might have quoted what a grand mage in the Deepblue had once told him— the old dragon just liked to leave his claw marks everywhere he went. When Io and Nyra had left with Flowsand for the Darkness, Kellac had ended up becoming the head priest of the Church. One could still present offerings here, but the rate of return was so low that it wasn’t worth the effort; Richard’s own followers just went to Faust for any ceremonies before returning. There hadn’t been a ceremony in Faelor in months. This lack of divine grace had slowed the training of new clerics and priestesses, their advancement slow enough to just match the followers of the three goddesses now. Still, the city continued to develop rapidly as the Crimson Dukedom poured money into it, blooming into a population of more than ten thousand people with merchants and mercenaries always abound. There were many supply points and fortresses around, the various armies taking advantage of this place to mount their assaults deeper into the barbarian ancestral plains. 7;63 Category:Locations Category:Faelor Category:Church of the Eternal Dragon Category:Crimson Dukedom